Insanity Brink
by Cerebral Juxtapose
Summary: It's a death-fic. Hiei got captured and in his final moments...


I don't own YYH. I believe that's enough to say.  
  
Insanity Brink.  
  
Tommy Wakatsuki  
  
'I Would Rather Die   
  
Than To Be Like You'  
  
- KuBiX :: Trip  
  
The world was spinning around and Hiei's head was feeling like it met a device that was smashing and smoothering his brain. Blinking away the tears that threaten to take over, bitting his lip- determained to keep them at bay.  
  
Laughter. Was it laughter? Hiei couldn't tell. It only echoed inside his skull mocking his every being. The spinning sensation was getting pretty damn worst and the world seemed to have flipped. He couldn't think, so the sensation was alienated to his very being.   
  
Hiei knew that feeling all too well. The feeling of something with a blade that penatrated his skin down by his stomach. He might be out of it, but he knew damned well and sure someone was trying to cut him up. The cold steel was trailing up to his neck. He actually saw the face of his maniac for once.   
  
"...Surprised?" The voice mocked. Hiei could only guess that meant. He brain was shattered and torn. Thinking was jumbled and not making any sense.   
  
Unfocused glare come the face of his current attacker. He was long past feeling the wounds- any new pain would only be surpassed by the current pain in home in his head. Only colours he could make out-- even then it felt like his eyes were wanting to pop out of their sockets-- was red, blue and black. Three colours.. but the pain made it impossible to think.  
  
"Ah... Hiei... we'k" The voice said once more in the empty mockery that now he's becoming fully aware of. "'Yukina is gonna' be alright with us- away from you." Laughter once more filled his head. The sound alone made him want to curl up somewhere or that and decapitate the damned owner. Coming into realization, that was the first sentence he actually been able to point out and understand in days.   
  
"Leave her alone..."  
  
"Tough young brother will risk his life for a girl who doesn't know him. How romantic." More laughter. "Another dose for you... brat."  
  
The headach became more and more throbbing. His eyes became even more unfocused. If he was injected with something, he couldn't feel the needle entering his flesh nor could he feel the substance running through his vains.   
  
The voice spoken once more and unfocused eyes did it's best to make the figure... appearable. "You won't last too long.... One more dose, you're dead."  
  
  
  
Pain errupted his body, but he couldn't feel it. He couldn't deny the pain. He knew it was there. He could feel his body rejecting the drug. He could feel the shivers and muscle spasms. He couldn't deny he was dying.   
  
"Yukina.......evil.......dead.......friends." Hiei felt himself slipping again. For better or for worst, his body couldn't move, his head was pounding with unbelievable pain. No words that was being said made any sense. He felt himself slip.  
  
Piece by piece..  
  
Inch by inch..  
  
Hiei laughed the insane-- heavyly medicated laugh. He turned to his current 'care-taker' and just kept laughing. A song made it's way into his head and a memory with it.  
  
Swollowing his dry mouth and heavyly lidded eyes- he kept laughing.  
  
He suddenly stopped laughing and turned towards the 'care-taker'.   
  
"Everything will fall apart..... without me......"  
  
The laughter began from the care-taker. "Bullshit."  
  
"No...." Hiei recited and as much as he fought againist the whitehaze, the whitehaze was winning.   
  
A new sort of pain echoed and drummed againist his beaten body. Each breath was forced- lungs sticking together making things all much more suffocating. Unrythmatic system of breathing accured and the 'care-taker' was enjoying every minute of it. Every second.. laughter reached his ears but it was faded.   
  
Whitehaze began to turn into a sicking dulled colour. He knew his end was indeed coming. Silently, he wished for his friends to be nearby... but they won't. They didn't know where he was.  
  
He felt his last breath, but bearly concious to even reconize it. The substance no- the poison took control. The last thought was one of Yukina smiling.........  
  
- Owari.  
  
Death isn't really that peaceful. You might be out of it, but you still know. I found this a fun fic to write. This is a ONE-SHOT. If I change my mind, then so be it. I might actually do the oppostie side of the fic.. I might do the opposite side of this fic. You know, what's really going on with Hiei and all that. Keyword: might..  
  
I'm probably going to get a lot of spite due to this fic. I wanted to go beyond the horizon. Oh well.  
  
- T.J.W. '04/15/04.  
  
"Death is the beginning....." 


End file.
